


come back

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Left Behind - Freeform, M/M, More characters, Regret, Switched Roles, abandoned, betrayed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke grew up together after Naruto's parents were murdered. Sasuke is jealous of naruto because his mom pays more attention to him. This leads to their fight between the two statues where they were both knocked out and Kakashi only brings one home and the other one left behind to die. Sasuke realizes his mistake.also the uchiha wipeout didn't happen :pif there are any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me about them :) thank you.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 17





	come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naruto leaves the village. assume realizes his mistake. the uchiha massacre never happens. naruto joins the akatsuki.

Before Naruto was born his mother, Kushina, and Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, were best friends. After Kushina became pregnant with Naruto, she made Mikoto promise that if something was to ever happen to her or Minato she needed to promise that she was going to take care of Naruto as if he were her own. Of course she promised and she also made Kushina promised the same thing with Sasuke. Mikoto was first to have her baby, Sasuke, and Kushina was there motivating her saying "you can do it" because thats just how she was. Mikoto appreciated her friend for staying with her and still being the same energetic spirit she is even when she was giving birth. Then of course a few months later Kushina was the one giving birth but unfortunately Mikoto couldn't be there for her or even be with her during her last few moments on earth.  
Mikoto heard about the death of her best friend and her husband, but she didn't grieve because she knew what she had to do, take Naruto in. Of course Mikoto loved Naruto but at the same time resented him, because if it wasn't for him, Kushina wouldn't have been vulnerable to the nine tails fox extraction and which led to the attack on the village, which killed innocent lives. But she would never do anything to harm to him because she knew Kushina sacrificed her life for him and she would never betray her best friend like that.  
On the other hand, Sasuke's father, Fugaku, hated Naruto because he didn't understand why he had to take care of a child that wasn't his and everyone in the village knew Naruto wasn't his so it was more humiliating for him. He didn't understand why they couldn't leave Naruto with the hokage, since the nine tails is in Naruto, its Sarutobi's responsibility not his. Although he thought that way he never said anything out loud, but the whole family could tell even Naruto when he became a little bit older.  
Itachi was neutral just like he is in every situation and no one hated him for that, especially not Naruto since that may be the only person who has no resentment towards him. Sasuke on the other hand resented his "brother" or Naruto, his mother makes him call Naruto his brother even though they both know him and Naruto aren't related. He resented Naruto because he believed his mother loved Naruto more than she did him, which was not true of course but Sasuke couldn't see that.  
Naruto knew that Sasuke couldn't help himself from feeling that way towards him so he believe that one day Sasuke would change the way he thought of him and maybe then they can really become brothers. But one thing he still couldn't understand was why his "family" doesn't protect him from the village's harassment, they know what the village is doing to him so why don't they help. Maybe their scared? Maybe they actually don't know since all his cuts and bruises heal really fast? Maybe they don't care? Maybe they actually do hate him? Either way Naruto still loved them because they're the only ones who actually showed him some kind of love besides the hokage and Iruka.

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapters will be longer. I just needed to write the basic knowledge one how this story is going to be for no one is confused. also the rating will change in later chapters ;)


End file.
